


Tied Up in Christmas Lights

by KaytiKazoo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, top bobbi morse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Bobbi has a plan for a Christmas present for Fitz, including some new lingerie and some Christmas lights.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Tied Up in Christmas Lights

“I want to try something,” Bobbi said one night, sitting against Fitz on the couch. “I’ve been thinking about it for a little bit, and I want to try it, if you’re up to it.”

“What is it?”

“Okay, I want it to be a surprise. Do you trust me?”

“Of course, I trust you.”

“Good, then wait here, okay? I’ll call you in when I'm ready,” she said, and stood up, leaving a kiss on his lips as she went. She felt his eyes on her ass as she headed for their bedroom, even as she stopped and grabbed the shopping bag she’d set near the door. She looked over her shoulder and winked at him, and delighted to see Fitz flush that sweet rosy pink. 

She shut the bedroom behind her and dropped the bag on the bed first, looking over their room again. There had been a time when she would’ve balked at asking Fitz to try something new like this, not because she was afraid of him, but because she didn’t want to scare him away. They’d done far dirtier things than this before. She started with unboxing the lights, and ducked down to plug them into the power strip near the bed, and then carefully wrapped them up the bed post, leaving a length near one corner. Then she repeated it on the other side. Not to give away the surprise, she tucked both cords underneath the pillows and stepped back. 

From the living room, she could hear the sound of Fitz’s impatient YouTube surfing while she took out the box of condoms she’d bought to replenish their stash, setting those in the bedside drawer, leaving a few from the old box on the top of the bedside, and then took out the last purchase from the bag. She’d gotten a raised eyebrow from the cashier when she’d put this combination on the belt like they knew what she was up to. It was red, and see-through, a little  babydoll nightgown that was going to drive Fitz insane.

Quickly, she stepped out of her clothes, dropping them into the hamper in the corner of their room, because she didn’t want to be in the middle of playtime and realize she’d left her dirty sweatpants in the middle of the floor. It had happened before.

She dressed in the set, checking herself out in the mirror on their closet door, adjusting. It was red, see-through material so her underwear, a red, silky thong that she hoped to get rid of first, was visible underneath. The cups of the bra were almost nonexistent as well,  just underwire and then a red length of ribbon which she tied in front of her breasts to hide them. She let down her hair and let the loose curls fall around her shoulders. She stopped at her vanity and took out her lipstick, a ruby red glittery shade she’d never worn, not even for date night. She carefully applied it and cleaned up the edges. 

Satisfied, she headed for the door and opened it.

“Fitz?” she called, leaning into the frame on one side. He threw his phone onto the couch and launched himself off of it before even looking at her, and when he did, he stumbled over himself. 

“Bobbi,” he breathed out. She took a step back. “You look – holy shit.”

She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“You like it?”

“ Do I – f ucking of  course, I like it.”

He came to stand in front of her and went to touch her hips but she stepped  back so his fingertips only grazed her, touch falling short.

“Come inside for the surprise.”

“ _ This _ isn’t the surprise?” he asked.

She shook her head coyly, and led him into the bedroom. 

“This is our room,” he stated.

“It is.”

“Are you sure that the lingerie isn’t my surprise?”

“I’m sure. Come here.”

She drew him close, and closed the door, even though no one else was in the house. It felt safer, though, more intimate, knowing it was just them, and they were free to do as they pleased. She kissed him softly, and let him explore her body with his hands carefully, letting herself lean into him in return.

“Take off your clothes, Leo,” she breathed, touching his sides with her fingertips.

“What?”

“Clothes off,” she repeated, “please.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, and he stripped off his shirt first, throwing it towards the hamper without looking where it went. She looked at it, but didn’t say anything. She’d take care of that in a minute. Her first step was to get him onto the bed. 

She ran her hands down his chest as he quickly undid the button and fly on his jeans. He worked them off his hips, leaning in to kiss her with a breath against her lips. She loved when he was like this, quietly desperate for her, for her direction. 

“All the way, Fitz,” she said, stepping away to give him room to step out of his jeans. He quickly took off his underwear, and tossed them away. She looked him over again, as if she didn’t already know him top to bottom, inside and out, letting her eyes linger on his erection, watching the way he hardened under her gaze, the way she knew he liked. There was a small noise in the back of Fitz’s throat as she appraised him, then as a reward, she wrapped her hand around his cock. “There, isn’t that much better?”

“Yes,” he breathed out, head tipping back as she stroked him easily. He was always so easy to please. 

“Good. Get on the bed,” she said. “Lay in the middle, and put your arms above your head.”

“What?”

She released him and said, “I won’t repeat myself.”

He took in a sharp breath and  headed for the bed, practically flinging himself onto it then adjusting his position. She picked up his discarded clothes while he  moved, dropping them in the hamper with her own.

She  climbed up onto the bed beside Fitz but not on top of him yet, leaning over to kiss him first.

“ Tell me if you want to stop,” she said, and  took Fitz’s arm from over his head and brought it closer to the bedpost. Then, s he reached under her own pillow first for the string of Christmas lights.  He watched her, eyes tracking  her movement as she wrapped the string of multicolored lights around his wrist and tied him to the headboard.

“Oh,” he said.

She climbed over him to the other side and did it again so Fitz was tied neatly and tightly to the headboard and he couldn’t touch anything. The lights played beautifully across his pale skin, and as he tested one wrist then the other to see how tight she’d tied him up, she could see the multicolored lights reflected in his eyes. 

“Okay?” she asked quietly. She had wanted to try this out for a  while, tying Fitz up while she  had free reign of his body , and she’d seen a  picture of a girl wrapped up in Christmas lights recently, but  no fantasy was worth Fitz being uncomfortable.

“Extremely,” he replied. 

“ Good.”

Fitz laid obediently on the bed where she left him. He watched as she shuffled off the bed to go to the dimmer switch by the door, turning down the lights carefully until it was mostly the strand of lights around Fitz’s wrists lighting the way back at him. She winked at him, and then slipped the silky red thong off.

“Thank God,” she sighed. “It’s so uncomfortable.”

“Why even put it on, then?”

“Oh, well, it’s sexy?”

“You’re sexy regardless of what you’re wearing, Bobbi.”

“Aww, thanks, babe,” she said. She dropped the thong into the hamper and then climbed up onto the bed. There was a soft blush across his chest, and she couldn’t stop herself from kissing the center of his chest where it was darkest. “You know, you look beautiful right now. The lights, all of your skin on display, you tied up all pretty for me, you’re just the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I’ve had this in mind for a while.”

“Why now?”

She shrugged, and reached out to the bedside, grabbing one of the condoms she’d left there for easy reach. 

“Merry Christmas to me?” 

She shuffled on her knees and moved between his legs.

“Merry Christmas to me, too,” he said, nodding to lingerie she was wearing. She laughed and wrapped her hand around his length again, watching his expression go slack a little as she stroked him. She’d learned how to please him early on, but it was still thrilling to watch it happen in front of her. This was her fantasy, obviously – she’d been the one who went to the store and bought the Christmas lights – but if Fitz wasn’t enjoying himself, there was no point in it at all. There was something addicting about it, watching his mouth fall open, hearing him quietly curse, feeling the way his body trembled under her hands. “ _ Bobbi _ .”

She leaned over him, eyes locked with his, and wrapped her lips around his cock’s head. He took in a sharp breath, and let it out with a curse. She could only imagine what he was seeing, all the red contrasted against her skin with the lights reflected over it all. They’d been together long enough that she knew exactly how to rile him up almost without trying. She stroked the rest of his length, making a slow of sucking at his tip like it was a lollipop. 

“Christ in Heaven,” Fitz muttered, head dropping back. “I was very good in my previous life.”

She sank down further,  taking her time with each inch, until he was enveloped entirely in her mouth, teasing  the back of her throat. Then, before he could  make any smart comments, she started bobbing her head along his length  with as much  finesse as she had.  Thankfully, Fitz was a reasonable man and never was looking for  porn star  skill. He didn’t need it to finish.  Fitz usually got off looking her in the eyes, whimpering her  name, versions of I love you.  On particularly  good orgasms, Fitz slipped from English into Scottish Gaelic.  She loved that,  all the little things about  them together.  There were so many things that made them  _ them _ , and she loved every single one of them.

“Bobbi,” he sighed out, and she lifted her head so just his tip was between her lips again, swirling her tongue around him again, then she released him. She watched the way his cock danced for a moment like a  bobblehead on a car dashboard , no longer held in place by her mouth, before turning her attention back to Fitz’s face. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Not yet,” she said. She reached for the condom, but paused with the shiny foil packet in her hand. “Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

“Yes,” he said immediately.

She set the condom back down and shuffled up the bed on her knees to the head of the bed. He let out a breath as she shifted the pillow underneath his head and then swung her leg over him, positioning his head between her legs. Eagerly, as he did anything for her, he leaned up into her, and ran his tongue through her folds. She whimpered, reaching down to grip his curls in one hand and the other hand going to the headboard. His wicked tongue flicked right against her clit, and she tugged his hair so he groaned into her. In turn, he knew exactly how to drive her crazy, the right rhythm and pressure of his tongue against her clit. 

“Good,” she muttered even though he probably couldn’t hear her, his ears pressed into the inside of her thighs. She needed to say it, the words tumbling out of her as if they had a mind of their own. “ _ So good _ .”

She rocked her hips into his mouth, practically fucking his face, legs trembling on either side of him. 

“ _ Fitz.” _

She pushed herself away from his mouth, although she was tempted to ride his tongue until she came apart on top of him. She had a plan, and she was going to follow through with it. 

“Wait,” Fitz said, “come back here. I was good.”

“You were. You were a very good boy.”

“Then come back here and let me make you come.”

She stroked her hair through his hair and moved so she could kiss him, tasting herself on his lips.

“I want to come on your cock,” she said, and when she pulled away, she’d left a bit of color on his lips again. “I want to feel you buried inside of me, and hear you moan my name as we come together. I want to ride you until you’re a mess underneath me.”

“God, yes. Please. Anything you want.  _ Anything you want _ .”

She reached for the condom again and unwrapped it, then slowly slid it along his length. Just to make sure it was on properly, she stroked him a few times. She preferred without a condom, but they’d had one pregnancy scare that year from being relaxed, and while she wanted kids with him one day, in the middle of a big company merger and in a tiny one-bedroom apartment wasn’t the best timing. Someday, though, they’d start trying and she would be delighted to ride him all night without one. 

“Bobbi,” he said, voice scratchy from want. He reached for her, but the Christmas lights held him in place. 

“Relax,” she said, and she climbed over him. She was trying to keep calm, but there was a tension between her legs that she’d started, a fire sparked with Fitz’s tongue. She had a plan. That’s what she had to keep telling herself. There was a plan that she had set when she’d been at the store, and she was determined to see it through to completion (and hopefully her own as well). “Do you know what else I want for Christmas, Leo?”

“What?”

“I want you to open the ribbon on your present,” she said, wiggling her chest so the bow tied over her breasts moved obviously.

“I can’t,” he said, shaking his arms and rattling the lights against the bedframe.

“Oh, a genius like Leopold Fitz isn’t deterred from putting his mouth on my tits by a silly old thing like Christmas lights, is he?”

“I’m not deterred,” he replied, tone a little indignant. “I’m a little hindered, though, and all the genius in the world can’t change the fact that my hands are little tied.”

“Don’t use your hands, then.”

“And what am I supposed to use, then?”

“In my experience, your mouth is good for more than just complaining.”

“You want me to use my teeth to open your bra?”

“Not the whole bra.”

He looked over her lingerie and then the bow covering her breasts. His eyebrow twitched as he considered.

“That bow actually comes untied?”

“Yep,” she replied, “and you know you want the present underneath.”

“I do.”

She ran her hands up his sides and along his arms, arching her back as she leaned over him, letting the bow hit him in the chin. She watched, enamored, as he dipped his chin down and got one half of the ribbon in his mouth and pulled. The bow started to loosen, but not enough. He dropped that ribbon piece, and moved to the other, taking it between his teeth and then pulling the opposite direction. Finally, the bow came free, and she sighed happily. He immediately moved to kiss over her breast, taking the peaked nipple into his mouth. 

With a sigh of relief, she reached between her legs and guided his hard cock to her entrance. She slipped down him slowly, leaning into his mouth as he licked and left soft kisses along her skin.  It took the edge off her desire,  feeling Fitz slide into her and fill her up. 

Maybe it was sentiment, but there was no one like Fitz for her.  There was no one that made her feel as good as he did,  even beyond the bedroom.  When Bobbi came home after a long day defending herself and her thought process at work, it was  incredible to have Fitz there who understood and supported her. He wasn’t a biologist but thanks to his work alongside Simmons, he understood enough that she could talk to him without pausing every sentence to explain herself. He  listened to her complain about her misogynistic bosses and the investors they cared more about than  her or her team. 

“Fitz,” she sighed, finally seated against his hips,  his cock rooted fully inside of her. “You feel so good, baby.”

“ _ Bobbi _ ,” he groaned, and he pulled at his bindings, the lights rattling against the wooden post he was tied to. She left a trail of kisses down his chest, staining his skin with lipstick. He was going to be covered by the time she was done with him. There was something thrilling about that, too, marking him however impermanently, letting the world know that Leo Fitz belonged to her. “Please.”

“Please what?” she asked.

“Please fuck me.”

She kissed him, trailing her fingertips up his chest to rest on his neck, the way she did when they were standing and kissing, that way she could run her thumbs over his jaw, feel the pulse in his neck quicken, the beat of his heart thundering through him. If anyone could make her feel powerful after the world had beaten her down into submission all day, it was Fitz. 

“Hey,” she said, pausing. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he breathed out. 

“Merry Christmas,” she said, and before he could reply, she rocked forward and then back down, letting him slide in and out of her. It was so easy to fall into rhythm with him, Fitz lifting his hips, and Bobbi sinking down to meet him, resting her hands on his chest to steady herself. Usually, he’d have his hands on her hips to guide and steady her, but he couldn’t move his hands from where she’d tied him, so she kept herself upright instead. Fitz shifted his hips, and on their next stroke down, his cock hit the spot he seemed to always know how to find, a course of pleasure flooding through her. She let out a breathy moan, and intentionally rocked into the spot again. “Oh, fuck.”

“God, yes. Don’t stop, Bobbi.”

She wanted to say that she really wasn’t going to, but Fitz thrust up into her, and she was lost in the wave of heat and pleasure that followed, her words evaporating into the warm air in their bedroom. There was a flush across his skin, and she leaned over to trace it with her kisses. He was hot beneath her touch, and he was panting slightly. He was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. She moved faster, taking his cock with quiet noises that she couldn’t stifle. Fitz had never asked her to, always encouraged her to be as loud as she wanted, but she wanted to hear Fitz who went breathy the closer he got. 

“I’m close,” she told him, sliding her hands up into his hair and pulling a little to hear the groan he let out every time. “Come with me, Fitz.”

“Bobbi,” he said, high in the back of his throat. She dropped one hand down between her legs and rubbed her clit at the same pace as their thrusts, moving against each other with less grace and more vigor than anything, excitement for each other, desire and want flowing freely. Her thighs trembled on either side of him, and she could see the muscles in his arms flexing as he tried to keep his arms still. There was something deeply arousing about that, about this man she loved so much tied up underneath her, willingly giving her his freedom like this. She wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else. Fitz was safe. Fitz was home. Fitz was everything good and bright in the world, and watching him enjoy himself, enjoy her, underneath her like this, that was better than any material present he could give her. 

Her orgasms were always like a rollercoaster, a slow, steady climb up the hill, a plateau at the top, and then one inch forward, she was plummeting into sheer joy and pleasure, unable to control her mouth any longer. She leaned down, curling into Fitz as he arched up, his own orgasm rocketing through him. Resting her forehead against his chest, listening to the way his moans, his broken words, his aborted breaths vibrated against her, she rocked through her orgasm until she was spent, panting against Fitz’s skin.

“Holy shit,” Fitz finally said, and she laughed. 

“I think my legs are useless,” she replied, but she pushed herself up enough to ease his softening cock out, and she took care of the condom. That didn’t quite make it to the trashcan, falling to the ground a few inches short, but her knees were gelatin with no support structures so she didn’t bother fixing it. “Let’s get you out of those, huh?”

Then, carefully, she unwound the Christmas lights from around Fitz’s wrist one at a time, and when she freed one, she cradled his arm and wrist in her hands, massaging them before kissing the slightly chafed skin.

“Okay?” she asked, moving onto the next. 

“Very,” he sighed, a soft smile on his face. “I didn’t know you thought about tying me up before.”

“It wasn’t super high on my list to try,” she admitted, kissing his wrist and letting his arm down. Uncomfortable in her lingerie, which pinched a little in the back, she twisted around and Fitz undid the clasp keeping it closed for her. She tossed it away towards the hamper, then turned back to him. “I saw the opportunity when I was at the store. If you didn’t like it, we don’t have to do it again.”

“No, no, I definitely want to do that again. I was actually going to ask if I could have a repeat performance of this particular present on Christmas.” Fitz offered his arm and she snuggled underneath it, resting her cheek against his chest. He pressed a sweet, lingering kiss against her forehead. “Merry Christmas, Bobbi.”

“Merry Christmas, Leo.”


End file.
